Ugly sweaters and steak
by no-longer-using-this-ff-accoun
Summary: Written for one of my waifus on tumblr. Nothing like spending your Christmas eve with an ugly sweater, steak, and your lover.


_Okay so here's the Aokaga fanfic I promised Mimi uvu _

_Rating: K+_

_Fluffiness I guess. It's really OOC. Gomen. I've never written Aokaga before OTL _

_I also wrote this at like almost midnight so_

* * *

It was the evening of Christmas Eve. Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga were currently alone in their shared apartment, lazing around while tucked into the kotatsu. Well, mainly Kagami tucked in, Aomine was just sitting, watching a professional basketball game on TV.

Kuroko and Kise had come earlier, bringing presents with them. It must of been some sick joke because Kuroko gave Kagami a red sweater with white snowflakes outlining the edges of the sleeves and collar. A giant reindeer's face was placed in the middle, the nose red as he it was a big fabric ball. It even had beads on it. Kagami wanted to kill him but Kuroko forced him to wear it. Both Kuroko and Kise must have teamed up because when Aomine opened his gift from Kise, it was a dark blue and green striped sweater with a giant snowman plastered on the front. Basically, they looked like a couple of old ladies wearing them. Kuroko had also threatened them if they took the sweaters off, so they had no choice but to just keep them on. And since they weren't going anywhere, they kind of just got use to them and left them on. Though they would probably never wear them again.

"Hey, bastard."

"When are you going to stop calling me that? It's Christmas eve."

"Whatever, go get the food. I'm hungry and the steak should be done."

"Huh? I have to go get it? Can't you get up yourself?"

"I'm too warm. Besides I made it. Help out a little."

Aomine sighed as his boyfriend did have a point. He did cook it all himself while Aomine just sat and watched TV or read his magazines. The bluenette got up, leaving the confines of the toasty kotatsu as he prepared the table and put the food down. Once all the food was on the table, Kagami had sat up, waiting to eat. When Aomine had also sat down and was ready, they shared an unison of "Itadakimasu," before diving in.

"Oi, Kagami."

"Whuaht is eht?" said the redhead with his mouth full of steak.

"When we're done eating, can I show you something?"

The bluenette sounded so sincere, so genuine, that Kagami swallowed the food he had in his mouth with a gulp and stared at the male across from him.

"Sure."

He smiled, getting excited. Maybe Aomine will give him a present? It's almost midnight anyway. And once it's midnight, it'll be Christmas. Though he hoped he didn't have to go anywhere, especially with the granny sweaters Kuroko forced both of them to wear.

When they had both finished eating and had cleaned up, Aomine came over to Kagami, who was wiping the hard table surface of the kotatsu down. The redhead was kneeling, so the tan male stretched his hand out to the either, waiting for him to take it. Seeing the other's hand in front of him for him to take, Kagami stared at the bluenette before smiling and taking it, allowing him to be pulled up. But Aomine didn't let go. Instead, he took the other's hand in his own, pulling the redhead to the door and handed him his coat and scarf.

"Where are we going?" questioned Kagami as he wrapped himself up to go outside.

"To the roof," was Aomine's reply as he too got himself ready and opened the door, holding it open for Kagami to step out. Which once he did, the bluenette let go of the door, closing it. He took the other's hand back in his, pulling Kagami to the elevator that would send them to the top of the apartment complex.

Kagami stared at the other's hand in his. He noticed how beautiful their skin tones were, being two different shades. It was a nice contrast to the eyes. Aomine's hand was warm as well. The redhead couldn't help but smile at his lover's actions. He was being kind of…romantic in a way.

When they got to the roof top, Aomine pulled them to the side, where they had the perfect view of the city and its bright lights. It had started to snow earlier, flurries turning into thick snow flakes. There was no one there but them. It was mystically silent except for the muffled sounds of civilization below them. Overall, it was a beautiful sight.

The red couldn't help but grin at what he was seeing.

"It's…really nice up here."

"Yeah."

Kagami hadn't realized he was being stared at until he turned his head and he met navy eyes. He saw that Aomine was also smiling. Not the cocky smile or smirk he usually makes, but a true one. A light blush crossed the redhead's cheeks as he looked away. The bluenette really was cool, though Kagami would never admit that out loud.

"Taiga."

The redhead slightly jumped, surprised to hear his first name come out in that deep sultry voice.

"W-What is it?"

"Look at me."

Kagami refused to a moment, then willed himself to finally look at the bluenette.

"What is it, you demanding bastard."

Aomine chuckled as he walked closer to his lover, taking both hands into his, relishing in the warmth of the other male. The chiming of the clock sounded in the air, marking it officially Christmas. At that moment the bluenette moved forward, pressing his lips to Kagami's plump ones in a sweet and romantic kiss.

They kissed for a minute. The first minute of Christmas day. When they broke apart, all they could do was stare in to each other's eyes, eyes full of love and respect for the other.

"I love you, Taiga."

Kagami's blush grew, but he mumbled back a "I love you too," slightly embarrassed by the highly romantic atmosphere. His tan lover just pulled him into a tight embrace, holding him. The redhead wrapped his arms around Aomine, resting his head on a strong shoulder.

"I love you so much.."

He was held tighter. Strong warmth enveloping him with pure love and emotions.

"Merry Christmas,"

He closed his eyes. He never wanted this moment to end. He was happy. So happy.

"Taiga."

_He loved him so much. _

"Merry Christmas Daiki."


End file.
